true love looks like ice cream
by manda-chanxp
Summary: This story was called ice cream but the site took it down. OK so Sora and Riku are now together (thanks to a lot of help from the brunet) Anyway Kairi will so anything to get Sora all to herself and have Riku out of the picture. Warring this has lemons, bashing and Sora being a clueless. so if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the awesome charterers. This is going to have smut, bashing and other stuff. So if you don't like don't read. I had to repost this cause the sight took it down. If anyone know another site I can post on that's easy let me know so that way it will be up there as well. **

"Hurry up Riku your being slow," A hipper burnet said as he down to the beach his shoes in hand. His unruly hair was spiked every were it wanted as he turned around to watch his best friend catch up to him. He moved his bangs out of his blue eyes as he let out a sigh. Today he was wearing a white wife beater which was wet making it see-through and stick to his sun kissed skin.

"Sorry for not being the one who ate a pound of candy this morning." Riku said as he ran to ketch up with his best friend trying to keep the blood in his nose from coming out. All he was wearing was a pair of black swim shorts which was now wet thanks to their swim.

"Come on I want ice cream." Sora said as he stomped his feet on the ground like a five year old. The only thing the silver hair teen thought about was how cute he looks and how much he wanted to eat him up. As Riku thought his friend grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store that sat by the beach. The burnet grabbed a sea salt ice cream for himself and a strawberry for his friend while he paid with the money he had on his packet. As soon as they were outside Sora had the wrapped off and the top part in his mouth. Riku looked over just in time to get an instant boner; the burnet was bobbing his head on his ice cream making it look like he was blowing it at the same time making him wish he was doing that to something else. "Ku your ice cream is melting," Riku's eye's went wide as he looked down to see the cold treat was running all over his arm. So he ate his treat as fast as he could when he was about to start on his arm. Sora grabbed his best friends arm and starting lick the strawberry of the others arm and put his pointer finger into his mouth sucking on it a bit. Riku let out a small moan at the thought of that on another part of his body. "There all clean," He said with a smile giggle in his voice.

"We should head home, don't want your mom yelling at us again," He said trying to cover the slight ten in his pants.

"Oh well you be spending the night? I still need help with the homework," Sora said while Riku was freaking out in his head. He had to options 1 give in and the spend the night while trying to keep his hands to himself or 2 tell him no and hear the other wine until he gave in.

"Sure but I'll have to asked my 'dad'." The silver hair man said going with the easy way. "I'll just need to get my bag," He said turning around to leave.

"Don't worry you still have cloths at my house, mom washed them and everything." Sora said with a big smile as he started pulling his best friend.

"But I still need to ask him if I can,"

"Fine meet me at my house once he says yes," Sora said as he ran off.

"I can't believe I said yes." Riku said walking over to his house.

"This is going to be fun," The burnet said as he walked up his stairs pulling off his wet cloths as he walked. By the time he was at his room the only thing covering him was a towel around his neck. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of light pink panda panties and slipped them on. Once he had something on he walked back down the stairs not caring about what he was wearing cause he was home alone, not that that really mattered because his twin and mother wear known for doing the same thing. In fact the only one in the family that keeps there cloths on is their older brother. The whole time he was thinking about ways to get his best friend in his pants.

"Dad…" Riku called from the front door closing it behind him.

"In the living room," A deep voices come from the living room. Riku walked into the living room to see his father siting on a white couch with a cup of tea I his hand. His long silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail so it would stay out of his cat like eyes. The man was really was really his brother but being his legal guardian he called him dad cause it was easier, not caring that the other didn't like it. "Can't you just call me by my name?" He asked as Riku sat on the floor know he would get in trouble if he sat on the couch when he was wet.

"Saying Sephroth every time can be a pain, it's just easier calling you dad and you said not to call you Sephy." The teen said getting a glare from his brother. "Oh Sora wants me to spend the night so we can work on the homework."

"So in other words he needs your help and you get to see him walk around in almost nothing." Sephroth said making his brother blush. "Sure just don't do anything stupid. I don't want to pick you up from jail saying you raped you best friend." Riku nodded as he left going up to his room to change into something dry. He put on a pair of light blue shorts and a plain black tank top and left heading to Sora's house. He didn't even bother to pack a bag knowing he had enough cloths there to last his at least a week. Once he got there he just walked knowing he pretty much lived there and Sora's mom called him his fourth son even thought her other two son's Cloud and Roxas told her not to.

"I'm here," The teen said closing the door behind him.

"I'm in the kitchen," Sora said as he poked his head around the corner making Riku walk over to him a smile on his face. The first thing he say were the pink panda panties that left nothing to the imagination.

"Aren't you cold?" Riku asked trying to get his friend to put something on so he didn't in up the next rape victim.

"Nope," He said with a smile giggle in his voice.

"So where are your mom and your brothers?" He asked seeing that he hasn't been yelled at for just walking in or hugged to death.

"Roxie is on a date with Axel, Cloud has the late shift so he won't be back tell tomorrow afternoon and mommy on a business trip so she'll be gone for a few days." After saying that his friend started to freak out in his head. "But Roxie and Ax will be back later tonight. I just hope they will keep it down." He said while blushing a bit. "Oh and will most likely be sleeping in the living room."

"Sound alright to me." Riku said as he tried not to jump the smaller teen and fuck him through the floor. "So what do you want to do? I already know you don't want to start on the homework." He asked making the other jump up and down show that he had an idea.

"Mommy got us this new video game, want to play." The burnet yelled as he jumped up and down like a five year old.

"Alright once you stop jumping." Sora stopped and ran to the living room to get everything ready so they could play the game. Once that was taken care of Riku sat on the floor in front of the T.V and Sora sat on his lap handing the other the controller. The silver haired teen bit his lip as he felt the burnet rub agents his hard on.

"Something poking me," Sora said with a giggle in his voice. "So who are you thinking about?" He asked watching Riku's face go bright red.

"No one it's just…" He cut himself off blushing more. Sora put down his controller and turned his body to face the other without getting up from his spot.

"Go on, you can tell me anything Ku," He said as he put on his best puppy dog face.

"Why do you want to know so much?" After hearing that Sora started to pout while he got off the others lap and started to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

"To get some ice cream," He yelled as he stomped into the kitchen. The next thing he know Sora was back into the room with an ice cream that looked like a penis in his mouth, the sight went straight to his pants.

"Where did you get that?" Riku almost yelled as his best friend bob his head a bit on the sweet treat.

"Axel got them for Roxas, he said he need proactive." He said while licking the ball part.

"Then why are you eating them?" Riku asked while walking the burnet walk over to him still sucking.

"Axel took the rest of the ice cream, so if Roxas wanted ice cream he would have to eat them. Plus they are really yummy." He said with a giggle making the other loss it. He pulled his friend down onto his lap and grabbed his ass lightly. "What are you doing Ku?" Sora said trying not to moan as the hand massage his ass. Riku with his other hand then grabbed Sora's hand with the ice cream in it and moved it to his mouth taking a long lick at the head part.

Lemon starts here*

"You said it was yummy so I wanted to try," He said right in the burnets ear then started to nibble in it. As this was happening the silver haired teen put his hand down the back of the others panties giving his ass a good squeeze.

"More," Sora moaned as he pushed his hips into the others hand. With a grin Riku pulled his hand out. "Why you stop?" He asked wrapping his arms around the others neck pulling them close together.

"Do you have any lube?" Riku asked making Sora get off of him and walk over to the coffee table and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. "Do I even want to know?" He asked with a sigh putting a hand to his forehead.

"Roxas has stuff like this hidden all over the house for when Axels over so they don't have to always go up to our room." The burnet said while handing his soon to be lover the condom and lube. Once his hands were free he pulled off the others shirt before sitting back down on his lap arms around his neck. Before Sora could say anything Riku had his hands back inside the others underwear and his lips were on his neck leaving dark marks and bite marks. "Hurry up Ku," Sora moaned out. With a smirk the silver haired teen grabbed the bottle and poured some of the cool jell on his fingers but was soon stopped. "I already did it while I was waiting for you." He said his face turn seven shades of red.

"So you planed on being fucked by me today." Riku said right in his ear as he moved them so he was on top with his burnet legs spread wide for the world to see. "Maybe I should punish you." He said right into the others ear, pulling down his panties and throwing them across the room letting them land on the T.V.

"Please no, I've been a good boy." Sora moaned out as he felt his nipples being pinched and twisted. Using his free hand Riku made his way down to his shorts, undoing them and pulling them down showing that he went commando. Sora's eyes went straight to the dripping penis thinking about how good it would feel inside him. "Please just put it in me, I need it." He said drooling a bit.

"Here, put this on me," The larger said as he handed him the condom. He quickly tore it open with his teeth and rolled into the large dick in front of him before handing his the lube. The bottle was opened and Sora poured the jell on the penis and slow pumped it. As soon as that was taken care of the burnet was back onto his back and his legs were around the others back pulling his closer. With one hard thrust he was fully seated. "You're so tight, are you sure you stretched yourself." Riku asked while Sora nodded.

"Move," The burnet said right into the others ear as he wrapped his arms around his neck, making gladly start thrusting. "Right there," He moaned out as his prostate was hit dead on. With a grin Riku angled his hips so that he would be hitting that spot over and over again. "So good…" He moaned out as he started moving his hips with his lover's thrusts. With each movement that was made Ku could feel the already tight hole tighten around his already pulsing cock. He looked down at the moaning mess that was his best friends. His body was covered with a thin layer of sweat, his blue eyes had darkened to almost black, were glossed over and tears were leaking down the sides of his face. His swollen lips were open letting out moans, drool and what sounded like his name. Just the sight of the burnet like this brought him closer to his limit. So he started pumping Sora with his thrusts bring him closer as well. As he was pumping he started to feel nails digging into his back. "I'm gonna…"

"Try to hold it a little more," He said kissing his forehead. "I'm almost there." Riku said picking up speed.

"I can't… RIKU." He yelled coming all over the larges teens and his chest. Him clamping down onto causing him to fill the condom and fall on top of the other. "I'm tired," Sora said wrapping arms around his lover.

End of Lemon*

"Let me pull out then we can cuddle." The burnet put on a pouty face but still let go giving of his Ku the changed to pull out and pull of the used condom dropping in on the floor. Once that was taken care of he moved to the couch pulling Sora onto of him.

"What does this make us now?" Sora said using Riku's chest as a pillow.

"Well I'm not letting you get away after that." Riku said making Sora giggle."So I guess your my boyfriend." He said falling asleep.

:3

"Sora, I'm home and Axels with me." A teen who looked the same as Sora only with blond hair and it was only spiked to one side. "Sora are you there?... I guess he's not home."

"Then let's start were we left off," A red head with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail, green eyes and tear shape tattoos on his cheek bones said right into the blonds neck. "You know you want to Roxie,"

"But Sora could be home any minute and I don't want to scar like we did lost time he walked in on us." Roxas said as they started for the living room.

"But that makes it all the more fun." Axel said as he followed his boyfriend only to stop when the other did. The blond was looking down at a pair of light blue shorts. They looked around to see a shirt on the lamp, pink panties on the T.V and a condom wrapper on the floor. "Did your brother have a girl over?" He asked as they walked further into the room. On the couch was Sora laying fast asleep with his head on Riku's chest both of them naked and wrapped in each other's arms.

"SORA!" The blond yelled watching the other sit up.

"What Roxie I'm trying to sleep," He said laying back down.

"Could you at least cover up?" Roxas asked blushing.

"I don't see why you're about to be upstairs with Axel soon, and we both know what you will be doing." He said going back to sleep.

"Looks like your brothers ok with what we were planning," Axel said picking his blond up and started heading to the stairs.

**Manda- All done **

**Riku- Why did you make Sora act like a porn star**

**Axel- Wow Riku I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff**

**Manda- Axel like you have room to talk**

**Riku- Looks who's talking **

**Manda- If you want look through my laptop just stay away from the file that says Defiantly Not Gay Porn**

**Axel- That's really were you put it**

**Manda- What it's all yaoi and none of it is real live stuff. Anyway I hope you like this story I already have the next one written just need to type is so it won't take to long. Please review and Favorite. **


	2. Chapter 2

"This just has to work," A girl with short red hair and blue eyes said as she looked at the two sea salt ice creams in her hand with half of a yellow star inside. She looked around for the brown gravity defining spikes that could be seen from pretty much anywhere. Once in sight she started running to the teen. "Hey Sora want an ice cream?" She asked hopping he was like his brother who would do almost anything for ice cream. To her luck he put on a huge smile making his blue eyes almost shine. But it soon dropped.

"But what about Riku?" He asked as he turned to his best friend who had been standing by the burnet the whole time. It was a shock that she didn't notice the larger man sooner. His long hair silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail so that it would be out of his green blue eyes. He was giving her a look that said I know what you want now back off.

"Sorry I only brought two," She said showing them.

"Oh…" Sora said looking upset.

"You can have I'll just get one later when we get to your house." He said giving the child like teen a sweet smile. Riku then watched the girl as she handed Sora the ice cream. The burnet took a bite out of the top getting some of the yellow star as well. Before the girl could take her bite the silver haired teen took a bite out of Sora's making sure to get some of that yellow star, then gave her a look saying nice try.

"You said you'll just get one later." Sora said pouting then taking another bite, while the girl just stood there in shock.

"Riku can I have a word with you?" The girl said once she got over her shock. Riku gave a nod and then started walking with the girl right behind him.

"What is it Kairi?" He asked leaning agents a tree.

"Why do you keep getting in my way? Every time I try to get him you're right there in my way." She almost yelled.

"Oh so that why you have been dressing like a slut more than normal." He said looking her over seeing her skirt that if see bend over you would see her underwear and a v neck shirt that was so low she was almost hanging out of it. "You know Sora won't go for you so why don't you stop trying." He said turning around to leave. "Oh and next time don't tell everyone your plan."

"If you get in my way again there will be hell to pay." Kairi yelled watching him walk away.

"Time to go Sor," Riku said walking back over to his burnet.

"Oh Roxas said he had plans and mom's staying at her boyfriend's so it's just us." Sora said while grabbing onto his boyfriends hand.

"Sounds like fun," Riku said grinning knowing what the other ment. Sora gave him a kiss on his cheek and started pulling him over.

"Come on if we hurry we can get the bedroom."

"I thought you said Roxas had plans."

"Well he dose but he's with Axel so who knows when they get back. Besides the last time we played was at your house when Sephy walked in and called my big brother telling him what we were doing."

"And I barely got away in one piece." He said as they started walking faster. "And I remember right that one was all you're doing,"

"You know you like it," Sora said as he remembered Riku tied to the bed as he rode him tell his brother walked in and called Cloud who slowed up just in time to see Sora pulling his pants up and Riku rubbing his wrist. "That was almost a month ago and Cloud has work so he won't be home until later tonight."

"Fine but you have to do one thing for me," Riku said while they ran hand in hand.

"And what is that?"

"you can't be with Kairi alone, make sure there's at least Roxas or Axel with you." Riku said as Sora opened the door to his house.

Lemon starts here*

A soon as they were inside Sora locked the door and started heading up the stairs pulling the larger teen with him. Once they were in the bedroom and the door was lock they were all over each other. Shirt's went across the room as they land on the bed Riku on top. The silver haired teen when straight to the others pants ripping them of showing a pair of light blue panties. "I still don't see why you like girl underwear." He said right into the others neck nibbling a bit.

"Their comfy," He said as he moaned while bucking his hips up to meet Riku's crouch. "Beside you like it," Came out with a bit of a giggle as he undid the others jeans working them of his hips.

"Well I'll have to agree with that." He said working his way down stopping right in front of his nipple giving it a lick then started sucking listening to the other moan. He gave a light bite then moved over to the next one giving it the same treatment. Sora bite his lip trying to keep his moans inside while he grabbed on to the white bed sheets. "If you keep biting I'll stop, beside theirs no one but me here to hear you." Riku said as pulling of the others chest watching Sora stop biting knowing the other ment what he said. "Now where were we," He said putting his thumb over the caramel nipples rubbing them lightly. While he was rubbing he started kissing the other working his way down his Sora chest stopping at the bulge in the blue panties. He kissed it then started to lick at the spot.

"Hurry up Ku, I need you in me now." Sora moaned as tears poured into his eye, grabbing the other hair.

"Fine, where's dose Roxas have the lube in this room?" He asked while pulling off the others now wet underwear. Sora pointed at the nightstand by in between the two beds. He quickly moved to the stand and opened it to see it was empty giving him and idea. He flipped Sora over so that he was on his hands and knees his ass in the air.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked as he felt his cheeks being apart showing his lover his waiting hole. Before he could say anything he felt something wet agent his hole, making him moan as he moved his hip back. After licking slowly he pushed his tongue inside enjoys the moans of the other. Once he was wet enough he pulled his tongue out and pushed in a finger.

"Your pretty loose, been playing without me?" He said making the other blush.

"Well you said no fun so what was I sub post to do when I thought of you." He said moving his hips back making the finger go deeper into him.

"I think I need to punish you again." He said pulling his finger out and flipped them over so that his dick was in the others face. Sora slowly took it in his mouth, then started bobbing his head between the others legs, each time taking more in his mouth. "Your starting to get really good at this," He said panting as he was deep throated. Once he was wet enough he pulled out of the others mouth making him pout. "Turn around," Sora gave a quick nodded then did as he was told putting his ass in the air giving the other a nice view.

"Hurry up and go in me, you can stair once we're done." He begged moving his hips.

"As horny as ever," Riku said lining himself up. Without any warning he pushed inside with one powerful thrust. "Happy now?" He asked then started thrusting not giving his lover time to answer when he started thrusting hard and fast. Sora moaned with each thrust that was made he started moving his hips to match the other thrusts. Then he was flipped back over and one leg was put on his shoulder giving him a nice view. Without a word Riku grabbed his phone and snapped a quick picture.

"No picture," The burnet said in a way that made almost sound like a moan.

"I did say you needed to be punished right plus I needed to change my screensaver." He said as he started going as hard as he could right into the spot he knows he loved. He then started pumping the other with his thrust snapping a few more pictures.

"Ku I'm gonna…" Sora moaned out as he wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling his down into a kiss. After a few seconds they pulled apart only to have Riku bite down on his neck hard enough to break the skin. The combine pleasure and pain proved to be too much for the smaller teen. "RIKU!" He screamed as he came all over his chest. The silver haired teen got in almost two more thrust before pulling out and cuming all over the others chest mixing the two. He then took a few more pictures before closing his phone.

Lemon ends here*

"Happy now," Riku asked as he started to look over his cum covered lover.

"Yep, but can you hand me the towel over there?" He asked pointing to a towel that was on a chair. With a smile he grabbed the towel and started cleaning off the others chest. At the moment the doorbell rang making them both jump. Sora quickly got the rest of the cum off him and grabbed a new pair of panties slipping them on. He then grabbed one of the shirts that was on the floor slipping it on and hurried down the stairs not caring about the pain in his lower back. He fixed his spiked a bit and unlocked and opened the door. Outside that door was Kairi wear and even slutlyer outfit then before. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"Why are you wearing Riku's shirt?" She asked watching Sora look down.

"Well it's really hot in here so when you rang I just grabbed the closes shirt." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Then what's with the bite mark on your neck?" The red head asked with rage in her eyes.

"That's easy, when I was fucking his brains out I bite him," Riku said from behind the burnet as he wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him into his chest.

"Ku," He said as he blushed seven shades of red.

"Now, why don't we go back to what we were doing?" Riku asked as he shut the door in her face.

:3

"Axel come on I don't want to be late you know how my brother can get." Roxas said as he grabbed onto the other arm as he pulled him to his house. At they were moving closer they saw Kairi just standing there stand in front of the door. "Is everything alright?" The blond asked as he moved in front of his face.

"No but it will be," She said darkly then walked off.

"Any idea what that was about?" Axel asked as he kissed his boyfriends forehead and opened the front door. Inside Sora was scolding like a mother would do to her child.

"Want to explain why Kairi was standing outside out door."

"Well she thought she would steal your brother from me. So I proved the slut wrong." Riku said with a grin on his face.

"You know she's not going to give up that easily. She's going to do whatever it takes to get her dirty hands on him." The fire crouch said as he sat down on the couch. "So what did you do?"

"That's why Sora's not a loud near her without one of us with him. And I blow him agents the door. Riku said pulling Sora down into his lap. "Remember what happened when she had a crush on you Axel and went into stalker mode." After saying that a shiver when down Axels spine. The silver haired teen then looked down to see that Sora was fast asleep. "Well I'm taking him to bed now try to keep it down." He said with a wink then walked back up the stairs. About five minutes later Riku was able to hear Roxas moaning and begging for more.

**Manda- I hoped everyone like the chapter. **

**Kairi- Why are you making me a bad guy in this story to!**

**Manda- I thought I explained it… I just do like you… I don't know what it is I just don't… Just deal with it**

**Axel- Just give up you know she's just going to do what she want anyway**

**Riku- Sounds about righ.**

**Kairi- Easy for you to say * glares them* So is it just me or all the girls?**

**Manda- Just you I have no problem with Aqua, Namine, Marluxia or even Larxene **

**Axel- Really you can deal with Larxene but not Kairi**

**Manda- I like her bitchyness. Anyway I hope you like please review and favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Sora, over here!" Kairi yelled as she saw him by himself for once. It seemed like the three friends won't leave him alone for moment. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well, I need to find Roxas, he has the house keys and I forgot my textbook for my next class." He said smiling at her. "I better get going," He said while turning to leave.

"Before you go, would you meet me after school behind the gym. There's something I need to ask you"

"Sure, well, bye." He said running off. After running for a while he found his brother on Axels lap making out. "Can you two stop sucking face long enough to give me the house key and tell you something?" Roxas pulled off fast and turned to his brother.

"Axel, can you get the keys out of my back packet?" The fire crotch nodded as he put his hand in and pulled out the keys. "So what do you need to tell?" He asked wanting to get back to what he was doing.

"Kairi wants to meet me after school behind the gym and Riku said that when I'm around her I have to be with him, you or Axel." Sora said as he was handed the keys.

"I'll go with you Sora, she might ask questions if Axel or Riku is with you." Roxas said slightly turning to face his brother.

"Thanks Roxie, well, I'm going to go get my textbook."

"I'll meet you at the front of the main office at the end of the day." Roxas yelled while his brother ran off. "Now let's get back to what we were doing." The blond said then crashed their lips together.

:3

"This time everything will go as planned and Sora will be all mine. I can't believe that Riku for taking what belongs to me, I put claim on him over a month ago and he think he can just move in and take him. I think I'll have to punish Sora for falling for that. I think I'll make him wait for sex." Kairi said to herself as he slow walked to class his head down. Before she knew it she fell on her ass.

"You need to look where you're walking and not talk out loud about stealing my boyfriend." Kairi looked up seeing that she ran right into the last person she wanted to see Riku.

"I won't have to steal him if you didn't take him from me. I've been talking about making him my boyfriend for months and then you go and take him from right under my nose." She as she got off the ground.

"He is and will always be mine, oh, and you should know he takes in not gives, think about that next time sex with him pops in your head." After that was said, Riku walked away leaving her in shock.

"I better go find Sora before she even tries her plan. He is most likely with his brother, unless they started making out in front of his again." He let out a sigh while walking around looking for his little sky. He then saw Axel's bright red hair behind a tree and ran over to him. As soon as he was facing the other side he saw Axel with Roxas on his lap. "Do you guys know where Sora went that she demon is trying to get her claws on him again."

"He forgot his textbook so he ran home to grab it before his next class." Roxas said as he moved to face Riku. "You should know that she made him agree to meet him behind the gym at the end of school. She's most likely going to pull whatever she's planning then. He asked me to go with him so it shouldn't be a problem but who knows what she's going to pull so you might want to go with us."

"Alright, I'll see you then but right now I'm going to check on him." Riku said as he ran off.

:3

"It should be around here somewhere." Sora said as he looked under his bed ass in the air. At that moment Riku walked into the room see the nice view his lover was giving him. Without a though he placed his hand right on the round piece of flesh in front of him.

"Sora, you really shouldn't leave yourself so open." Riku said giving his lover a nice hard squeeze.

"Not now Ku, I need to find my text book." The burnet said while getting up a hand still on his ass.

"You know it's on the table I saw it on my way up here. Now can you help me with my problem, I got seeing you bent over?"

"You're going to have to wait until schools out, then we can have all the fun we want." Sora said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Fine, just to tell you though, I'm going with you when you go see Kairi." Riku said as he picked Sora up in his arms.

"Sounds good to me," Riku smiled and when down the stairs and to the dining room where the text book is waiting. Sora grabbed the book and they left the house locking the door behind them.

:3

"Looks like I might have to take care of Riku before I get Sora. I bet that bastard was lying about them in the bedroom to hid his pride." She said. "Maybe I can have one of the guys around here take care of him." She said looking around out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of guys all hanging out. Without a though she ran over to them. "Hey do you boys think you can help me with something?"

"What would that be?" A large guy with an x shape scar on his face between his eyes and blue hair said.

"Well I need you to help me out. This guy though it was okay to steal my boyfriend." She said putting her arms together making her boobs look bigger. She then hears to boys in the group start to laugh.

"Hun, nice try, but we're on Riku's side." A pink haired man said while playing with his hair. "And you might want to stop showing your breasts to a group of gay guys." He said as all the guys laughed some more.

"I can't believe this school has some many of your kind," She yelled then then ran off. She then stopped seeing Riku holding her Sora in his arms. "I will get you back Riku, Sora is going to be mine." She said under her breath and left to get everything ready for after school.

**Manda- So what did everyone think?**

**Axel- So what happens after my make-out section with Roxy.**

**Riku- Axel no one cares right now all they want is to see me with Sora.**

**Axel- Have you seen me and Roxy go at it that sexy as hell.**

**Riku- Really Sora and me are way hotter.**

**Manda- Ok that's enough of that. If you're going to fight go to your rooms. Anyway please review and stuff.**


End file.
